Stalker !
by Ira Putri
Summary: Jika seseorang yau kau stalking menjadi stalkermu/"... EMAAKK ! NGIMPI OPO ANAKMU SABEN BENGI IKI MAAAKK? DEMI OPO AREK IKU BALIK MANEH NANG UTEKKU YA ALLAH !"/KRISTAO and member EXO-M/Humor gagal/[CHAP END Update!] Udah ditranslate bahasa jawanya - -v
1. Chapter 1

Stalker ! [CHAP 1 of 3]

Jika seseorang yang kau stalking menjadi stalkermu.

KrisTao/TaoRis Fanfic

Rating: Entah ya?

"Kamu masih kekeuh aja liatin hapemu. Mau ngapain sih? Masih jaman stalking?" Yixing menggerutu sembari melirik namja yang ada di sebelahnya. Namja itu mengutak-atik hapenya sambil nggetu (?) melihat sesuatu di hapenya.

Tapi tiba-tiba hapenya ia letakkan begitu saja di meja belajar. Namja itu menghela napasnya berat. "Aku capek, Lay. Kayaknya kamu bener, aku berlebihan,"

Yixing menatap sahabatnya heran, lalu mengeluarkan seringai terbaiknya (?). "Akhirnya dedek Tao capek juga. Wes ta lah, dek. Aku juga gak butuh bapak lagi. Cukup Bapak Suho aja, muehehehe,"

Namja tadi (Tao) menatap tajam Yixing. "Jangan jodohin aku sama Bapak Suho lagi, ya! Lay, aku udah fix mau move on dari pemilik akun 'Krease Anonymous',"

"Jadi ceritanya nyerah nih, dek ? Bagus lah, emang cowok itu semaunya sendiri. Koyok bebek," Yixing menimpali ucapan Tao tadi.

Tao menatap Yixing dengan ekspresi -_- "Engh! Awas kon, Lay. Lek awakmu jodoh karo Bapak Suho, tak guyu"

"Udah ah, yuk ke kelasnya Xiumin!" Yixing pun menggeret Tao yang masih facepalm.

- meanwhile

Seorang lelaki berpakaian SMK negeri di Kota Surabaya itu mengutak-atik smartphone nya di halte depan sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki lagi yang duduk di samping lelaki tadi.

"Lagi ngapain, Kris ?" tanya lelaki yang barusan duduk tadi. Terlihat pajangan nama di seragam bagian dada kanannya bertuliskan 'Luhan'

Lelaki tadi, Kris menoleh sebentar ke arah Luhan, dan kembali lagi menatap smartphone nya. "Lagi searching orang di FB nih, Lu. Tadi Bu Tiffany promosi nama FB nya di kelas tadi. Tapi aku lupa nama FB nya. Mangkanya aku coba searching," jawab Kris sekenanya.

"Oh," Hanya itu respon Luhan yang diberikan pada Kris. Kris hanya menaikkan bahunya cuek dan melanjutkan searching di akun FB nya.

Sekedar info aja nih, Kris adalah cowok yang bisa dibilang famous. Ganteng sih iya tapi karena saking femes nya dia jadi rada ke-GR-an dan sok. SOKto ayam kali ya (?). Ia sengaja punya dua akun FB. Akun pertama adalah Kris Eka Mulyana(?) ralat, Kris Wu Fan, nama aslinya. Dan yang satu lagi bernama Krease Anonymous, itu khusus untuk sahabatnya. Mangkanya teman di akun itu hanya berkisar 200 orang.

Kembali ke cerita, Kris udah ngubek-ngubek seluruh akun FB di kolom search, tapi hasilnya nihil. Nama salah satu gurunya tak ditemukan, tetapi ia menemukan salah satu akun FB. 'Huang Zi Tao'. Yang ada dikepalanya adalah, kenapa akun ini masuk dalam hasil pencarian yang tadi ia isi dengan nama 'Tiffany' ? Ia pun membuka akun FB orang itu. Karena ia memakai akun Krease Anonymous, ia leluasa mencari tahu karena akunnya telah berteman dengan akun 'Huang Zi Tao' itu.

Sesaat ia terdiam saat profil akun itu menampakkan foto dari pemilik akun itu. Tangannya tak sadar mengklik foto itu dan tampilan monitor berubah menjadi tampilan foto profil 'Huang Zi Tao' yang diperjelas. Tampak seorang namja dengan mata panda imut dan senyum mengembang di wajah tembemnya. Background foto itu adalah di bis pariwisata.

Wajah lelaki jangkung itu merona. Pertanyaan kedua yang dikepalanya saat ini adalah, kenapa anak annoying ini menjadi berbeda dari yang terakhir ia temui waktu SMP dulu ? Kris tersadar lalu menekan tombol back di layar smartphone nya dan melihat foto sampul dari 'Huang Zi Tao' itu. Tampak namja tadi berfoto dengan keluarga kecilnya. Dan salah satu dari anggota keluarga itu adalah Bu Tiffany, guru Kimia nya.

"Woah, ternyata anak berandalan ini anaknya Bu Tiffany," Kris menggerutu sendiri sambil terus mengubek-ubek info dari akun itu.

Ketemu juga akhirnya akun yang dicari. Ternyata namanya 'Tiffany Huang' *nama mamah ku disebut XD* dan disana tercantum hubungan Bu Tiffany sebagai ibu dari 'Huang Zi Tao'. Setelah menekan tombol add pada akun 'Tiffany Huang' itu, ia menekan tombol back dan kembali ke akun 'Huang Zi Tao' itu.

"Sepertinya aku akan menjilat kembali ludahku yang sudah terbuang di tanah..."

- 6 bulan kemudian

"Udah siap semuanya ? Ayo berangkat," kata Bu Tiffany pada putranya.

"Iya, Umi (?). Biar Tao bukain pintu dulu," ujar namja bernama Tao itu. Seragamnya diketahui dia anak SMA negeri di pinggiran kota.

Tao pun membuka pintu rumahnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia menemukan sebuah kotak berisi coklat di depan rumahnya. Ia mengambil kotak itu dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tak ada siapapun di luar karena gang rumahnya terkenal sepi. Ia membuka secarik kertas yang ditempel di bagian tutup itu.

_Selamat pagi, Tao. Hari yang indah, bukan? Semoga ujian jurusanmu lancar dan sukses. Kubawakan coklat untukmu biar perasaanmu tenang. Doaku menyertaimu. Gud luck~_

_-K.A-_

"Hah, dari Kereta Api lagi. Kenapa disaat pagi buta begini dia sempet aja ke rumah. Gak peduli rel kereta di stasiun menunggunya gak pulang-pulang kayak Bang Toyib (?)," Tao menggerutu sendiri di depan rumah. Tak sadar ibunyanya sudah mengeluarkan motor yang siap mengantarnya ke sekolah, sekalian mengantar ibunya mengajar di SMK.

"Dari orang itu, Tao?" tanya ibunya.

"Iya nih, Umi. Kali ini dia ngasih coklat. Udah dua bulan ini dia ngasih aneh-aneh. Ya Alhamdulillah sih, tapi kan Tao jadi gak tau harus berterima kasih ke siapa. Pengirimnya aja gak mau kasih tau nama aslinya," Tao menjelaskan pada ibunya sambil nyomot satu coklat berbentuk bulat itu.

"Yaudah. Kasih ke adikmu aja sana. Biar seneng. Mumpung dia libur," kata ibunya menenangkan.

Tao pun hanya menurut dan akhirnya berangkat ke sekolah. Tanpa ia dan ibunya sadari, ada lelaki yang bersembunyi di balik dinding rumah tetangga(?) dan tersenyum lega.

"Haha, dia suka sama coklatnya. Aku harus berterima kasih sama Kai, nih,"

"Dekk, kok murem gitu?" tanya Xiumin sambil meminum jus alpukatnya. Tampak Yixing dan Chen juga duduk di sebelah Rani di bangku kantin.

Tao mengeluarkan kertas tadi pagi dan menunjukkannya ke teman-temannya itu. "Noh, si Kereta Api bikin ulah lagi. Buosen puol bingit-_-. Gak napsu mangan dadine, ya masio isuk mau dewek'e ngasih coklat seng jarene wuenak sak Suroboyo"

Yixing, Xiumin dan Chen langsung membaca isi surat itu.

"Dek, emange wes ngerti de'e sopo ? Mosok arek sekolah iki ?"

"Bek'e ae de'e tetanggamu, Dek"

"Cie, dedek. Wes onok lanangan seng isok gawe move on,"

"Sek ta lah, rek! Takone siji-siji !" Tao menghentikan pertanyaan gerudukan teman-temannya. Alhasil teman-temannya langsung bungkam.

"Yang jelas, siapapun yang ngirim aku entah itu SMS, bunga, coklat, segala macem kayak gitu. Aku gak seneng ! Tandanya itu cowok pengecut. Beraninya cuma stalk lewat sms, dan kirim aku segala macem hadiah ini. Hadapi aku kalo bisa !" Tao mulai menggebu-gebu dan penuh amarah.

"Sabar, dek. Sabar. Dia mungkin malu buat nyatain ke dedek," Chen menenangkan Tao.

"Chenchen bener, dek. Semua memang butuh proses," Yixing mengelus punggung Tao.

"Halah, dek. Gitu aja dipikirin, nanti lak dia bosen sendiri," Xiumin stay cool sambil menatap Tao yang menggebu-gebu.

Tao mendesah panjang. "Haaah~ Yowes lah. Pokoknya satu pintaku. Aku pengen identitas pelaku itu diketahui,"

"Yaudah lah kalo Umi repot. Tao naik bemo aja,"

"..."

"Iya, Mi. Yaudah, ada bemo nih. Assalamualaikum,"

Tao menutup telpon hapenya dan nyetop bemo dan cerita ini akhirnya end *plaak*

Kembali ke cerita. Selama bemo lagi berjalan, Tao hanya menikmati perjalanan pulangnya. Di dalam bemo itu ada penumpang seorang kakek paruh baya, seorang ibu habis kondangan(?), dan seorang siswa SMK. Tunggu, siswa SMK? Wajahnya sepertinya kenal. Tao menatap siswa SMK itu lama. Matanya tertuju pada nama dada siswa SMK itu.

"Eh, Detektif Cantik naik bemo ?" Tao menyapa siswa lelaki itu.

Merasa terpanggil, lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Tao. "Lho, ada panda gosong! XD"

"Dih, seitem itukah, Mas Luhan?" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

Hening sesaat.

"Mas Luhan gak ada tugas detektif?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba.

"Nggak. Lagi sibuk UTS. Besok hari terakhir. Kenapa ?" jawab Luhan sekenanya.

"Minta tolong po'o, Mas. Aku punya masalah,"

"Masalah apa ?"

-tbc-

Muehehehe, Ira datang dengan FF yang cetar membahana ulala~ XD. FF ini terinspirasi kisah nyata tentang Stalker. Oke, terima kasih buat Mas Rafi Izam yang udah membantuku memecahkan masalah dan akhirnya tau siapa stalkerku. Dan akan aku sindir dia lewat FF ini, hahahaha XD. Maaf kalo ada kesamaan nama dan tokoh, itu kulakukan secara sengaja (?). Sst, dilarang sebut merk ! XD

Mind to review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Stalker ! [CHAP 2 of 3]

Jika seseorang yang kau stalking menjadi stalkermu.

KrisTao/TaoRis Fanfic

Rating: Entah ya?

-0-

"Mas Luhan gak ada tugas detektif?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba.

"Nggak. Lagi sibuk UTS. Besok hari terakhir. Kenapa ?" jawab Luhan sekenanya.

"Minta tolong po'o, Mas. Aku punya masalah,"

"Masalah apa ?"

"Tentang seorang stalker,"

Raut muka Luhan berubah seketika menjadi serius. Tao yakin, pasti setelah ini Luhan bakal tanya-tanya geje secara mendetail. Ia tahu, karena ini adalah yang kedua kalinya ia minta tolong sama Luhan. Cowok ini kalo serius cerewetnya kayak ibu-ibu arisan(?)

"Oke, gak usah banyak tanya. Aku ceritain aja. Jadi, dua bulan ini aku merasa ada yang menguntitku. Karena dua bulan lalu aku nerima sebuah surat yang pas itu aku gak ngeh karena pake bahasa Spanyol," Tao mulai bercerita. Luhan mendengarkan, terkadang mencatatnya.

"... Itu berlanjut sampai sekarang. Kadang dia sering sms aku dan anehnya dia tau apa yang sedang aku lakukan di rumah. Jujur, kelakuannya itu membuatku muak," lanjut Tao.

"Menurutmu, dia itu cewek apa cowok?" tanya Luhan.

"Dia ngaku cowok. Pas aku coba telpon dia, pertama hapenya gak aktif. Tapi, pas tempo hari lalu aku telpon dia, suaranya emang cowok beneran. Tapi kayak suaranya aku kenal deh. Tapi siapa," jawab Tao sekenanya.

Luhan memainkan bolpoinnya sambil berpikir. "Apa gak ada clue gitu tentang identitasnya ?"

"Ah iya," Tao mengeluarkan surat tadi dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan. "Ini surat tadi pagi. Dia kirimin aku coklat. Dan kenapa dia bisa tau kalo aku juga lagi ujian? Padahal aku gak bikin status FB, ataupun komen status apapun di FB. Tau sendiri kan pean, kalo mau ujian aku gak boleh pegang hape," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Luhan membacanya. Identitas si stalker itu berinisial K.A, dan Tao menyebutnya Kereta Api. "Eh, Tao. Aku simpen ini dulu, ya. Kalo ada tanda-tanda dari stalker itu lagi sms aku. Ini kayaknya masalah gampang segampang ambil upil(?)"

"Emang masnya tau siapa pelakunya ?"

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya perlu dia sekolah dimana. Dari situ aku bisa cari dia dari semua teman di FB mu," Luhan menjelaskan. Tao manggut-manggut.

"Yaudah. Beneran ya, aku butuh bantuan sampeyan soalnya. Aku cuma pengen tahu motif dia sebenernya mau apa sampe ngestalk aku," Tao meminta tolong pada Luhan sambil mengeluarkan jurus Kecoa Eyes (?) nya.

Luhan melengos melihat jurus itu. Tanpa disuruh pun aku jalani kok, batinnya. "W-woles dek. Iya iya aku bantu. Tapi traktir di eskrim Zangrandi, ya,"

"Mahal amat! I-iya deh aku usahain," Tao pun mengiyakan tawaran Luhan.

Bemo masih berjalan santai sesekali berhenti membawa penumpang atau menurunkan penumpang. Luhan dan Tao masih berbincang hangat tentang masalah tadi. Sampai akhirnya bemo melewati kawasan Pasar Keling, dan Tao pun turun dari bemo duluan.

-0-

"Mas Tao, ada kiriman lagi dari Kereta Api," ujar Fei, adik Tao sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan.

Tao yang saat itu selesai makan siang, langsung menatap sebuah bungkusan berisi buku dari toko buku terkenal itu. Ia mengambil bungkusan itu dan membukanya.

"Sejak kapan dia tahu kalo aku suka novel Three Kingdom? Ini kan yang ada tokoh Xiao Qiao nya," gumam Tao bingung. Ia langsung mencari sebuah surat dari buku itu ataupun bungkusan itu. Tidak ada.

"Oh, SMS !" Tao langsung mengambil hape dari tasnya. Benar. Ada satu sms masuk di hapenya.

_From: 0898xxxxxxxx _

_Butuh resensi buku novel? Aku punya Three Kingdom. Semoga suka._

_-K.A-_

"Dasar cowok aneh. Kenapa dia gak bosen sih nguntit aku. Cih, pulsa habis lagi," Tao menggerutu kesal dan membanting hapenya ke bantalan kursi. Setelah agak lama menenangkan pikiran, hapenya bergetar lagi. Di layarnya terdapat seseorang sedang menelponnya. 'Detektif Cantik'

"Assalamualaikum, ada apa Mas?"

"Waalaikumsalam. Kamu udah punya identitas sekolahnya?" terdengar suara Luhan dari seberang telpon.

"Aduh, aku belum tahu. Panjang umur, Mas. Anak itu kasih aku novel Three Kingdom. Tapi lewat adikku,"

"Coba tanya adikmu. Apa dia ketemu langsung sama pelakunya ?"

Tao pun mengiyakan. Telponnya sengaja ia mengaktifkan speaker agar Luhan juga tahu, lalu memanggil adiknya. "Dek, kesinio sebentar,"

Fei menghampiri kakaknya. "Ada apa mas ?"

"Awakmu kan tadi ngasih Mas buku ini. Tau nggak yang ngasih ini cewek apa cowok?" tanyanya.

"Yang tadi aku dikasih sama cowok. Dia bilang 'kasih ini ke masmu bilang dari K.A'. Pas aku tanya apa masnya ini yang selama ini kasih mas sesuatu. Terus dia bilang dia cuma disuruh," jelas Fei.

Tao berpikir sejenak. "Emang dia kesini pake baju apa,"

"Sama kayak Mas. Seragam putih abu-abu. Tapi aku liat bet sekolahnya, SMK Negeri xx," jawab Fei singkat.

Setelah adiknya pergi, Tao meletakkan telinganya lagi ke hapenya. "Mas Lulu, masih disitu ?"

"Aku disini. Berarti sekolahnya di SMK ku. Oke, akan kucari tahu. Trims infonya,"

**Piip !**

-0-

Kris datang ke sekolahnya seperti biasa. Dia memang datang lebih pagi dari jam yang ditentukan. Setelah duduk, ia memainkan smartphonenya. Ia membuka jejaring sosial miliknya. Ia membuka profil seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan 'Huang Zi Tao'.

"Dia buat status baru," gumamnya senang.

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Alhamdulillah, kelas X IPS 2. Bismillah wml kedepannya :)**

**Suka. 3 Komentar. Bagikan. 15 jam yang lalu**

Lelaki itu tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Ia menutup sambungan webnya, dan membuka galeri foto di sana. Ia membuka folder 'Him' dan terlihat foto pemilik akun 'Huang Zi Tao' itu. Mulai dari selca, foto bersama teman-temannya, adiknya, bahkan komunitas Jurnalis dan Wushu yang diikutinya.

"Semlikum !" Tiba-tiba dua orang datang ke kelas.

"Kumsalam. Tumben dah dateng, Lu," ujar Kris pada Luhan. Bagaimana sama lelaki disebelah Luhan? Tau sendiri, dikacangin.

"Ibuku sengaja nganter pagi-pagi soalnya ada urusan. Motornya juga dipake. Jadi aku gak bawa motor, pulangnya naik bemo," jelas Luhan lalu duduk di bangku belakang Kris.

"Eh, Hun. Dirimu ada sesuatu buat aku gak ?" Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada laki-laki yang tadi dikacangin.

"Emang dia bikin status apalagi?" tanya balik Sehun. Tanpa mereka sadari, Luhan memperhatikan mereka.

"Dia lulus tes. Dia masuk kelas IPS. Ada sesuatu gitu buat dia, atau anterin ke mana kek, buat kasih hadiah ke dia," Kris membicarakannya dengan berbinar-binar.

Status? Hadiah? Dua kata itu yang berputar-putar di otak Luhan. Tao kemarin menjelaskan bahwa pelaku berinisial K.A itu memberikannya hadiah yang 'memang' diinginkannya tanpa ada status apapun di jejaring sosial. Sebuah ide muncul di otaknya.

"Kris, pinjem hapemu po'o," pinta Luhan.

"Buat apa?"

"Aku mau lihat-lihat foto hasil grafiti kita kemarin. Boleh dong, sekalian aku minta,"

Kris menyerahkan hapenya ke Luhan. Luhan mencoba membuka galeri foto di smartphone Kris. Agar tak curiga, Luhan menjalankan omongannya tadi dengan mentransfer file gambar grafiti tadi lewat bluetooth ke hapenya.

"Lu, aku keluar sebentar. Jaga hapeku, ya! Inget, jangan buka folder," Kris mengingatkan, lalu keluar bersama Sehun entah kemana.

Bingo! Luhan bisa leluasa mengutak-atik hape Kris. Dibukanya folder bertuliskan 'Him' digaleri itu. Raut muka lelaki itu menjadi serius ketika folder itu ternyata berisi foto-foto Tao, kliennya saat ini.

"Berarti..." Luhan menggantungkan kata-katanya. Ia lalu membuka situs Facebook milik Kris. Terpampang profil bernama 'Krease Anonymous'.

"Sejak kapan Kris punya dua akun. Dan ini... Cuma punya dua ratus teman. Eh, ada nama Huang Zi Tao nya.."

Luhan mengklik nama 'Huang Zi Tao' dan keluar profil akun tersebut. Status yang ada di akun itu hanya sedikit dan jangka waktu pembuatan status itu juga berbeda beberapa hari.

Luhan menyeringai senang. "Kaulah pelakunya, Krease Anonymous,"

-0-

"Lho, Detektif Cantik kenapa nyasar ke sekolahku?" Tao menegur seorang lelaki yang tengah dihadapannya.

Benar saja, lelaki itu adalah Luhan, berdiri di depan gerbang dalam sekolah Tao. Masih pakai seragam sekolah lengkap.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu siapa stalker yang selama ini kamu tanyakan," Luhan menjelaskan maksudnya. Tao menatap Luhan heran sekaligus berbinar.

"T-temenan, Mas? S-sapa dia ?"

Luhan menghela napas panjang, takut Tao akan bersorak takut atau gembira. Sementara Tao? Merengek-rengek minta diberi tahu.

"Pelaku nya adalah... Pemilik akun bernama 'Krease Anonymous' ..."

-tbc-

Ya Allah, ternyata readersnya banyak yang dari luar jawa! Ngga ada maksud buat ngebuat bingung kalian

Makasih ya udah baca FFku yang pertama ini di FFn. Buat **StepName **yang tadi sms aku, makasih ya. **DevilFujoshi** mianhae, ini pake bahasa Indonesia kok. Kalo misalnya chap 3 ada bahasa jawanya aku janji bakal translate deh. **Imeelia**,**Michimizuka,runashine88, **makasih ya reviewnya yang positif ^^. **Miss Kui Jeong Sshi**, emm mianhae aku nggak maksud ._.v jelek ya? Lain kali aku nggak bikin ginian deh. Makasih ya yang udah review, mohon bantuannya untuk FF ku yang selanjutnya. *bow bareng Kristao

Mind to review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Stalker ! [CHAP 3 of 3]

.

Jika seseorang yang kau stalking menjadi stalkermu.

KrisTao/TaoRis Fanfic

Rating: Entah ya?

.

.

-0-

"Ya, aku sudah tahu siapa stalker yang selama ini kamu tanyakan," Luhan menjelaskan maksudnya. Tao menatap Luhan heran sekaligus berbinar.

"T-temenan, Mas? S-sapa dia ?"

Luhan menghela napas panjang, takut Tao akan bersorak takut atau gembira. Sementara Tao? Merengek-rengek minta diberi tahu.

"Pelaku nya adalah... Pemilik akun bernama 'Krease Anonymous' ..."

Hening menerpa mereka. Mata Tao terbuka lebar sambil berekspresi O_O , minjem punya D.O kali ya.

"Dek? Haloo ? Panda gosong ?" Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke depan wajah Tao yang masih terpaku dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat.

"K-krease ... A-anonymous ? J-jadi selama ini ..."

"Ya, aku tau akun itu ada di hapenya Kris. Dan aku juga tak sengaja mendengar Kris sama Sehun membicarakan soal status yang membuat Kris ingin memberikanmu hadiah," Luhan mengklarifikasi hasil penyelidikannya.

Tao kembali menatap Luhan tak percaya. Ekspresinya masih sama. "Kris ? Arek sok limited edition(?) iku ? Kok ... **EMAAKK ! NGIMPI OPO ANAKMU SABEN BENGI IKI MAAAKK ? DEMI OPO AREK IKU BALIK MANEH NANG UTEKKU YA ALLAH***!"

.

***(EMAAAKK ! MIMPI APA ANAKMU SETIAP MALAM INI MAAK? DEMI APA ANAK ITU KEMBALI LAGI DALAM OTAKKU YA ALLAH !)**

.

-0-

Tao dan Luhan masih berhening ria di bemo. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Semuanya sibuk dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Saat ini mereka masih melalui rute putar balik Jl. Mulyorejo.

"T-tao? Boleh aku tanya ?" Luhan akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa mas ?" Tao meresponnya dengan wajah datar. Fiuh, untung gak marah, batin Luhan.

"Ngg, sebenernya ada apa dengan kamu sama Kris ? Apa kamu dulu Secret Admirer nya ? Mmm, maaf kalo kepo," Luhan akhirnya sukses menanyakan apa yang tadi ia pendam pertanyaan itu di otaknya.

Tao berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya ia harus mengutarakan semuanya pada Detektif Dadakan yang membantunya mengetahui siapa stalkernya selama ini.

"Ya.. Aku dulu memang Secret Admirer nya Kris, dari kelas 8. Aku sempat menjadi stalkernya sampai aku hampir lulus kelas 9. Tapi, itu aku hentikan karena aku sudah lelah untuk mengejarnya, dan ... Aku terlalu banyak berharap. Tapi sekarang aku bingung, kenapa keadaan berbalik ?"

Luhan mencerna setiap kata yang dilontarkan Tao tadi. Soalnya dia ngomong kayak dikejar setan yang lagi naik kereta (?)

"Em, mungkin dia baru sadar kalo dia membutuhkanmu, dek,"

"Dengan menjilat kembali ludah yang kemarin ia buang ke tanah ?" Tao menggertak Luhan dan sontak saja membuat Luhan kaget.

Tao tersadar lalu istighfar 3 kali. "Maaf kalo aku bentak masnya tadi,"

"Yah, gak apa-apa aku paham dirimu masih syok," Tao memainkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Memikirkan sesuatu. "**Dirimu kemarin bilang lek lanangan koyok ngono iku lanangan pengecut. Tapi, lek misalnya de'e wani njilat ludahnya di tanah, itu berarti de'e nekat, dek! Podo ae wani, kan? ****"

.

**** (Dirimu kemarin bilang kalau laki-laki kayak gitu itu laki-laki pengecut. Tapi, kalo misalnya dia berani menjilat ludahnya di tanah, itu berarti dia nekat, dek! Sama aja berani, kan?)**

Tao menatap Luhan lagi. "Sek, sebentar. Kenopo Kris tega karo aku ? Pas aku kelas 9 dulu, jujur aku pernah nembak dia, tapi dengan pedenya dia nolak aku dengan alesan yang gak jelas? Bukannya aku egois, tapi dia hutang penjelasan sama aku,"

"Ya Allah, dek !" Luhan menepuk kepalanya kaget. "Demi opo kamu nembak anak itu ?"

"Ya, lanangan guoblok ya aku ini," Tao menunduk pasrah setelah menjawabnya.

"Hey, aku belum selesai ngomong," Luhan mengelaknya dengan cepat. Tao masih tetap dengan gaya duduk seperti tadi.

"Bukan salahmu kalo kamu nembak dia, ya wajar aja menurutku tapi karena cowok nembak cowok itu hal yang gak pernah dilakuin jadi aku rada kaget. Bukan salah Kris juga kalo dia mulai ada rasa sama kamu. Inget dek, karma masih berlaku. Aku juga gak mau tau apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Kris setelah tahu ternyata dia adalah stalkermu. Aku cuma mau ngingetin, jangan sampai dendam merajai pikiranmu, berpikirlah secara bijak," Luhan menasehati adik kelasnya waktu SMP itu.

Sepertinya Tao menangkap semua inti dari ocehan Luhan tadi, karena seutas senyum tipis tergambar di bibir namja itu. Tao menyetop bemo yang ditumpanginya di depan Alfamart Kedung Tarukan. Sebelum turun, Tao tersenyum ke arah Luhan

"Makasih udah nolong aku. Besok Sabtu tunggu aku di eskrim Zangrandi, oke?"

Luhan membalas acungan jempol Tao tanda setuju. Tao membayar uang ongkos bemo dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

.

.

-0-

Kris masih terpaku di depan pintu rumah sederhana itu. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah buket berisi bunga matahari itu. Ia menghela napas pelan dan meletakkan bunga itu tepat di depan pintu rumah itu.

"Penyesalan... Kenapa selalu datang disaat belakangan ? Aku seperti menyesal dulu sudah mengacuhkanmu, sekarang aku terima nasib sama kayak kamu. Dan .. Aku terlalu bodoh buat memandangmu, menguntitmu, bahkan ada rasa sama kamu," Kris menggumam sendiri di depan rumah itu. Untung keadaan sekitar rumah itu sepi.

"**Huang Zi Tao ... Sepurane, tapi aku bener-bener pengen bales rasamu nak aku. Tapi ketok'ane telat,***"**

.

***** (Huang Zi Tao, maafkan aku. Tapi aku benar-benar pengen bales rasamu ke aku. Tapi kayaknya telat)**

Saat Kris membalikkan badannya, ia terkejut ketika sosok namja berseragam lengkap berdiri di hadapannya. Kris speechless, lidahnya kelu. Ia tak berani berkata apa-apa pada namja itu. Ya, namja itu Tao !

"T-tao ?"

"Sudah berapa lama sampeyan berdiri di depan rumahku, eum ?" Tao mulai bertanya. Tatapannya bukan tatapan deg-degan yang dulu ia tampakkan pada Kris, melainkan tatapan tajam.

Kris diam. Tangannya bergetar. Wajah lelaki itu merah padam. Entah malu atau takut. Tao melihat buket bunga yang ditaruh Kris di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia mengambilnya, melihatnya sebentar, lalu mengambil kertas surat di selipan tangkai bunga itu.

"Bunga Matahari, ya ? Menurut bahasa bunga itu berarti 'aku selalu memandangmu'. Benar kan, K.A aka Krease Anonymous ?"

DEG !

Kris mematung ketika mendengar nama 'Krease Anonymous'. Memang benar, itu nama akun Facebooknya. Dan nama itu juga dijadikan inisial untuk stalking akun milik Tao.

Tao masih menatap Kris, dengan buket terdekap di tangannya. "Dengar, aku bukan lagi cowok polos dan bodoh kayak waktu dulu SMP. Dan mungkin sampeyan berangan-angan kalo aku masih ngestalk akun sampeyan, dan sampeyan ngestalk akunku... Mungkin sampeyan berpikir kalo sama-sama suka, sama-sama ngejar, itu bakal mempermudah awakdewe menjalin hubungan, benar?"

"**O-oke oke, aku ngaku, aku seng ngelakokno!******" Kris memotong pembicaraan Tao. Tao tampak mendengarkan.

.

****** (O-oke oke, aku ngaku. Aku yang melakukannya!)**

"**Iya, Tao. Ancen selama ini aku yang kasih hadiah-hadiah itu. Ngestalk akunmu, bahkan sampe neror awakmu nak sms. Aku ngaku, aku... Kayak nduwe rasa karo kon,*******" Kris mengutarakannya secara gamblang dan frontal.

.

******* (Iya, Tao. Benar selama ini aku yang kasih hadiah-hadiah itu. Ngestalk akunmu, bahkan sampe neror kamu di sms. Aku ngaku, aku… Kayak punya rasa sama kamu,)**

Tao tertawa renyah. Serenyah kripik Lays(?). "Aku selalu nganggep siapapun yang ngirim ini ke rumahku, berarti dia pengecut,"

Kris menunduk pasrah. Ya, dia memang pengecut. Memberi harapan palsu pada secret admirer nya, bukan apa-apa hanya gengsi semata.

"Tapi ..." Tao mengambil satu tangkai bunga matahari dari buket itu. Mendekat ke arah Kris yang masih menunduk. Ia memberikan tangkai bunga itu pada Kris.

"... Kayaknya aku malah gak ada benci sekalipun sama pengecut kayak sampeyan,"

Demi apa sekarang Kris benar-benar seperti patung pancoran(?) eh bukan, patung Roro Jonggrang(?). Tangkai bunga matahari itu masih ada di depan matanya. Tangannya pun bergerak menerima tangkai bunga itu dari Tao. Sementara Tao hanya tersenyum manis semanis sakarin(?)

"Sebelumnya ... Aku mau berterima kasih sama sampeyan atas semua hadiah yang udah dikasih. Maaf sudah ngerepotin," Tao menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Kemudian ia berbalik masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Tungguen aku besok Minggu," Tao tersenyum penuh misteri pada Kris. Membuat Kris dilanda stress(?) bukan, dilanda kebingungan yang besar.

Kris masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah Tao. "Apa itu artinya ..."

-0-

Kris mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di tanah. Tanda grogi mungkin. Di tangannya terdapat sebuket bunga Mistletoe (bunga yang ada di hari Natal). Dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Dia bersandar di pagar sekolah itu. Apa ? Sekolah ? Ya, dia ada janjian di sekolah SMP nya dulu. Suasananya sepi, yaiyalah hari Minggu.

Tak lama, datanglah seorang namja berpakaian simpel menghampiri Kris. Kris menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dibalik buket bunganya. Menurutnya, namja itu... Menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa aku telat ? Maaf macet," ujar namja itu.

"A-aku baru sepuluh menit," Kris menjawabnya. Wajahnya tetap tak tampil menatap namja itu. Namja itu memasang wajah datar melihat tingkah Kris. Sudah biasa, mungkin?

Namja itu mendekat dan menyingkirkan bunga dari wajah Kris. "Sampeyan kenapa ?"

"Ng-nggak.. Nggak apa-apa, Tao," Kris mulai blushing. Baru kali ini dia memerah gegara satu cowok, yaitu Tao.

"Bener nggak apa-apa ? Oh, ya. Bunga apa itu?" Tao memecah keheningan tadi dengan pertanyaan itu.

"M-mistletoe. Kamu pasti tahu arti bunga itu, kan?" Kris memberikan bunga itu pada Tao. Tao menerimanya.

Tao membaca sepucuk surat di buket bunga itu. Lima detik kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Kris terbengong melihat respon Tao yang tak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"A-apa yang salah?"

Tao berhenti tertawa. Ia mencubit hidung Kris. "Bunga Mistletoe, itu ada dua arti. Kau menulis arti bunga yang menurutku bukan sesuai umur kita sekarang,"

Kalian mau tau tulisannya ?

.

.

_Mistletoe, would you be mine? Kalau iya, cium aku._

_Krease Anonymous_

.

.

Kris merutuki pikiran kotornya. Ia tersadar kalau Tao memeluk agama Islam yang kuat. Sementara dia? Islam KTP mungkin.

"Tapi aku menghargai usahamu. Maybe i do," Tao memberikan satu tangkai Mistletoe pada Kris, dan tersenyum manis.

Kris bersorak geje sambil salto ditempat(?). Parahnya ia salto sambil bilang 'Give me L, give me O, give me V, give me E. L.O.V.E' . Oke abaikan author gila ini -_-v

"Ehm, berarti kita jadian?" Kris melontarkan pertanyaan yang seharusnya sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Menurutmu?" Tao tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Kris.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama karena kekonyolan yang mereka buat sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

_'Aku memang pengecut. Tetapi aku berani menjilat ludahku sendiri yang kubuang ke tanah. Memang terdengar menjijikkan, tapi itu karena aku benar-benar menyesal atas semua perbuatan yang kubuat padanya. Aku stalkernya. Dan aku senang stalking tentangnya' -Kris_

-end-

-Author Bacot Area-

Kepanjangan ga? Oke, segitu dulu FF dari saya. Review sangat kubutuhkan. Aku nulis hanya untuk mengisi hobi. Aku juga perlu banyak belajar dari kritik kalian. Oh ya. Udah ditranslate tuh bahasa jawanya biar semuanya paham ! Sekali lagi makasih udah baca FF ku yang ke pertama ini. *bow

Mind to review ?


End file.
